


Your Local McDonald's May Secretly be a Mafia Establishment

by CheCheCheer



Series: Criminal Law [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, But its a past injury its fine, Enjoy the fluff it's gunna get real angsty real FAST, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mafia AU, Major Character Injury, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: The unfortunate part of being part of the mafia, was that it was actually very illegal. The Illegal factor of pretty much every aspect of Bokuto’s work meant that he had to deal with a lot of inconveniences. One such inconvenience was the fact that the mafia had to work undercover all the time, and as such needed lots of different fronts.----------------------Or in which one of Fukurodani's strongholds comes under the FBI's radar, so Bokuto spends the day hiding in one of the Mafia's secret resturants.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Criminal Law [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875763
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Your Local McDonald's May Secretly be a Mafia Establishment

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a sequel here it is. Though there will be more! But here's a bit of nonsensical fluff before I get into the angst. See the end note's for a kind sorta maybe important question ;D
> 
> Oh also, the sequel for That One Time Bokuto Learned The Hard Way Immortal's Arn't Exempt From The Law is planned!

The unfortunate part of being part of the mafia, was that it was actually very illegal. The Illegal factor of pretty much every aspect of Bokuto’s work meant that he had to deal with a lot of inconveniences. One such inconvenience was the fact that the mafia had to work undercover all the time, and as such needed lots of different fronts.

Though they were annoying to manage, Bokuto did have to admit that they came in handy. Especially since his shoulder was kind of fucked up at the moment, and he couldn't do all that much. Akaashi found it fit to inform him that the FBI had found the location of one of their more major hideouts. 

Policies for such events were already put in place. The more important people and the more sensitive mafia information would be moved to a safe location, while just enough expendable grunts were left behind to make sure the FBI didn't realize they were tipped off. 

So instead of doing Mafia things, Bokuto was going to spend the day in the backroom of an off brand hamburger restaurant his mob controlled, nursing his injured shoulder and waiting for his right hand man and favorite pupil Hinata to give him the all clear. 

It was great he was being safe and all. But it was boring as all hell. 

“Has Hinata called yet?” Bokuto asked, spinning around on his stool to face Konoha, one of Bokuto’s higher ranked mafia friends who was managing the store. 

“How would I know, but you wouldn't?” Konoha demanded, guestering to the phone Bokuto clutched in his good hand. “You’ve got the phone.”

“Well maybe he ran to the store and came into the front. Maybe his phone broke.” Bokuto spun idaly in his chair. “This is boring. I wanna go home.”

“You can’t until the sweep is over. If we need you you have to be on standby.” Konoha glared at him from across the small breakroom table. Bokuto was sure he had only come in here to check on him, intending to leave right after, but Bokuto was starved for company and damn if he was just gonna let him walk away.

“First the warehouse incident and now this.” Bokuto mumbled. “The FBI got the best of me not once but twice. Kuroo’s never gonna let me hear the end of this.”

“I think Kuroo’s got his own mob to worry about. You should focus on yours.”

Bokuto huffed, though he wasn’t really expecting a different response. He and Konoha had joined the mafia together and rose through the ranks together, so he definitely wasn't afraid to call bokuto out on his bullshit. 

“This is still boring. I’m going to the front.” Bokuto declared, hopping to his feet and heading for the door. “Make me a hamburger Konoha, I’m hungry!”

Konoha merely sighed as he followed his boss out front.

Coming out of the back area and settling down, Bokuto let his eyes wander around the restaurant. He didn't have anything better to do. He couldn't text Akaashi, because he was doing the sweep of Bokuto’s hideout with everyone else, and the rest of his friends were also in the mafia, so they too were occupied.

The restaurant wasn’t anything special, it’s purpose was to provide an on the downlow hideout for situations like these. It sported a black, white, and gold color scheme, a nod to it’s afflictions with Fukurodani, but other than that it looked just like every other low budget restaurant. The wall paper peeled, the stools squeaked, and it only had a few employees. Said employee’s were behind the counter, working on Bokuto’s food. The restaurant was deserted, so it’s not like there was anything else for them to do.

Bokuto watched, mentally recalling everything he could about them. One of the employees was a member of his gang, and Bokuto could catch him glancing his way every so often, a look equal parts fearful and awed to see someone of such high rank.

He wasn't anything remarkable, in fact Bokuto couldn't even recall his name from when Konoha had told him earlier. The other employee was a regular kid, working here to earn money, oblivious as to the mafia’s presence. Konoha had made sure Bokuto knew, lest he bring up mafia stuff in the kid’s presence. 

Bokuto was pulled out of his thoughts when the kid came over, placing a plate in front of him. “Here you go Sir!” He beamed, the perfect example of customer service. With that he spun on his heel and returned to behind the counter, where Konoha was fiddling with the cash register, doing manager stuff.

Instead of staying behind the counter, the kid checked the clock- the restaurant was technically closed by now- and rushed to the backroom. He returned a second later, a paper clutched in his hand.

“Uh, Konoha-san.” The kid spoke up from behind Konoha, and Bokuto watched, munching on his fries like they were popcorn. 

“Hmm?” Konoha spun around, closing up the cash register.

The kid held out his paper, waiting for Konoha to take it. “This is my resignation form. School starts up again soon, so I can’t continue to work here.”

Before Konoha could say a thing, the mafia grunt spun on his heel from where he had been whipping down the counter. “Now hold up.” He fumbled with his apron, until he pulled a handgun out of his pocket. “You aren't going anywhere.”

The kid seemed to pale, and Bokuto couldn't blame him, as he had no idea this was a mafia establishment. Bokuto would be shocked too if he got a gun pulled on him for no reason. But why was this grunt acting like this, Bokuto couldn't help but wonder in the half second everyone stood frozen. 

But when the grunt glanced in Bokuto’s direction, his eyes revealed it all. A hint of admiration, an eagerness to please. This guy was trying to prove his competence to his boss. He was showing off. Bokuto would be impressed by his spunk, if he wasn't going about it in an awful way.

The kid’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly, like a fish out of water, grasping for words but being unable to find them. 

Finally, Konoha spoke up. “Oh knock it off Deryl.” He scoffed, glaring at the grunt with the gun. “The kid flips burgers. He isn’t even that good at it. Just let him go.”

“But sir-”

“Deryl! Stop. You're causing problems.”

Deryl’s mouth tightened into a hard line as his brain registered that he fucked up. Silently, he pocketed the gun.

Kohona sighed, and Bokuto watched, amused. Konoha sured once more to look the kid in the eye. “Listen up. This didn't happen, you understand?” The kid nodded so fast Bokuto wondered if he would get whiplash. “Good. You can go.”

The kid didn’t need to be told twice. He fled to the backroom, and before the door closed Bokuto could see him make a beeline for the employee exit. 

“Konoha-san, I-”

“Hush Deryl.” Konoha rubbed his temple like he had a headache. “You and I need to have a talk. Wait in the back.”

Deyrl’s mouth snapped shut. Hanging his head, he shuffled to the back.

“That was hilarious.” Bokuto said the second he was gone. “You’ve got quite the crowd here!”

“They’re a pain. A lot like you.” Konoha muttered.

Before Bokuto could respond, his phone chimed in his pocket, a bouncy tune he had set as Hinata’s ringtone.

“Hinata!” He exclaimed, jamming the accept call button the second he wrenched the device from his pocket.

“Bokuto?’ Hinata’s voice drifted through the speaker, slightly distorted.

“I’m here!” 

“What’s the situation?” Konoha asked, pressing the speaker button so he could listen in as well. 

“We’re all clear!” Hinata announced, and Bokuto felt the minor worries he had had life off his shoulders. “The FBI have mostly left the scene, and all the important stuff has been secured at other strongholds.”

“Are we good then? Can we come off standby?” Bokuto asked impatiently.

“Yup!”

“Yesss! Okay Hinata, thanks I’ll see you later, bye!” With that, he hung up the phone.

“Congratulations. You waited for a few hours.” Konoha said dryly, as Bokuto checked to make sure he hadn't left any of his belongings in the break room.

“Yup!” Bokuto beamed. “It’s an important day! See you later Konoha!”

Konoha merely waved as Bokuto bounced out the door. 

If the FBI were finished at the scene, then Akaashi would probably be home soon. Bokuto planned to force him to cook tonight. Akaashi owed him that much for shooting at him last week.

With a spring in his step, the most feared man in Tokyo cheerfully skipped home to see his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh so going forward I have an idea for an iwaoi side plot thing that may or may not become more than just a side plot, and I also have an idea for the angsty Bokuaka backstory. Mainly gunna explain that injury Akashi was talking about. But what do you want first?


End file.
